Buzz
by JackofAllAnimeandBatman
Summary: The electricity licked at my wolf. It didn't even hurt, in fact, it did the opposite effect. My wolf grumbled in approval and I almost felt drunk from her aura rubbing my own. It was definitely a nice buzz. Kira/Male!OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. On to the story.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Everything was falling down around them...from Stiles, to Scott, to the new addition Kira, to Derek, to Issac, to Peter, to Allison, and to Argent. He knew that he was needed. He couldn't stay away anymore and protect Cora when everyone was under attack. It was a supernatural war that he was born ready for, yet everyone forgot about him as soon as summer hit and the alpha and darach threats were gone.

The only reason he was even there was because of the off feeling he got from the pack. Even from a distance he knew something wasn't right. He was still a pack member in every sense, but distance. He was going to even the score for his alpha and pack, so there he stood looking at his alpha's advisor and boss, Deaton, collect moss.

He had no idea what he was doing there or how he had found Deaton considering the last time he had texted Scott he told him Deaton was M.I.A and had been for quite some time now.

"Well, if it isn't Mason Hale. How are you doing? It has been a few months since anyone has seen your face." Deaton called out to the teenage Hale which didn't surprise him in the least. Deaton was their family emissary for a reason. He wasn't even going to even bring up the fact that he was a druid as well.

"I could say the same for you. It seems everything has fallen apart since I left. I haven't been gone too long since Scott introduced me to Malia; considering she is the new addition to the pack." Mason said quietly stepping more into the open area to get a better look at the moss that Deaton had in the bottle.

"Mmhm." Deaton hummed in agreement with a smile present on his face. "That means you haven't met Kira yet."

"Who?" Mason asked furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Neither Scott, Stiles, Allison, or Derek told him anything about a Kira. She was a new name to him.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Deaton said in that cryptic way of his. Mason struggled not to roll his eyes. It was obvious he was feeling slight frustration with Deaton's short answer since he wasn't very forthcoming with information. He usually never gave anyone a straight answer, but that didn't stop Mason from becoming annoyed increasing fast.

"Where are you going with that moss? What even is that moss?" Mason questioned making sure he didn't have a tone of voice with someone that his aunt Talia had respected and revered as a great man. A great enough man that she had even took advice from. He was also getting tired of conversing and learning nothing. This was exactly why he was a hardcore listener.

"Why don't you come with me, Mason. There's a fox hiding inside a teenage boy, and I'm going to poison it." Deaton's statement had not only set Mason on edge, but it also made Mason give him his undivided attention. He had never heard Deaton speak that way and he was wondering what fox in what teenager. Mason's thoughts immediately went his pack. He knew for a fact that it had something to do with them. Mason didn't even think twice he followed Deaton back to Beacon Hills.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Mason POV*

I followed Deason into his job, but changed the way I was walking just by looking at Deaton's back. Deaton seemed to lengthen out his strides and almost move silently. I followed suit ready to attack anything that stood his way. He hadn't told me much, but from what he told me about a teenage boy and a fox I knew Deaton, once again, was going to help us.

The sight before me took me completely by surprise. Scott was on the ground bleeding and Stiles was holding a knife. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I stood still and looked on as Deaton injected Stiles with the moss he had found.

"Scott." I said quietly and moved over to him swiftly and grabbed his hand trying desperately to take his pain.

"Mason." He sighed out as he looked at me in a confused, but pleased way.

"That's right. Loyal beta at your service." I said with a smirk quietly. My smirk fell as I looked back at an unconscious Stiles. "I take it that is the teenage boy possessed by a fox that Deaton was talking about."

"Sharp as ever. Good to see you, bro." Scott said as I helped him up and we gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Wanna explain what's going on around here? Where is Derek?" I questioned even though I was slightly pissed that I had to even ask since I was a part of the pack too.

"Well, we've got another pack member and her name is Kira. Stiles is being possessed by a nogistune-"

"A fox demon." I said interrupting quickly, so he wouldn't explain what that was to me.

"Always right, Mason. Malia is in Eichen house, and Alison's dad and Derek are both in jail for the murder of Kitashi. We're really trying to pull it together around here." Scott told me with an extremely tired look on his face. Scott looked a lot older than sixteen in this moment. All of these back to back stressful situations was definitely beginning to show on him. Werewolf or not.

"That's a lot." I said plainly taking everything in while looking at Deaton place Stiles in a seat with restraints.

"Yeah." Scott sighed rubbing his face and I placed my hand on his shoulder almost trying to lend him my strength, but him and I both know he has my undivided support.

"I haven't met this Kira. Where is she?" I was getting real tired of being spoon fed information and having to ask every single thing.

"I actually wouldn't know. Her mom explained some pretty heavy stuff to her and I haven't seen her since. I figured I'd give her some time." Scott said helping Deaton get Scott situated.

"Mm" I hummed going over where she would be. I prefered to meet her now, and not last minute when everything was truly escalated. "What's her full name?"

"Kira Yukimura."

"Alright. If you need me; you know what to do." I said making sure they had a handle on Stiles since almost tried to kill my alpha. I loved Stiles just as much as I loved Scott. They were like my family ever since we met. I just wanted everyone to come out of this okay.

Scott nodded at me which I returned. I also nodded at Deaton and he did the same. I walked out of the animal clinic on the hunt for the _newest_ pack member.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

It definitely wasn't that hard to find her especially combining the pack bond with my instincts.

"Your Kira." I said more than asked and she jumped and turned to look at me while dropping her sword.

"W-who are you?" She questioned turning to face me fully.

Her beauty and aura hit me like a freight train. She was a beautiful japanese teenager...and kitsune by the buzzing of her aura. She pretty much was singing to him the way her electricity caressed his wolf.

"I'm Mason Hale. A beta of Scott McCall's pack." She had an expression of recognition after her surprise, shock, and fear went away.

"Oh! I'm glad we finally get to meet! I've heard so much about you from everyone." She smiled at me and I wanted to tear my own heart out at its malfunction since it wanted to speed up without my permission.

"Are you okay?" She questioned probably noticing my facial expressions change. "Yeah, fine. Your pretty good with your sword. Have you always been that good?" I changed the subject wanting to hear her speak instead of myself.

"I actually have been practicing for a few days now. I think I'm a lot better now." She grinned at me spinning her sword around before looking at me almost in approval.

I nodded with a slight smile and she beamed at me. She was about to say something else when my phone went off in my pocket.

 _888 From: Scott 888_

" _We need you tonight. We found out a scroll has the answer to saving Stiles, so we're going to go get it. Meet at my house."_

 _888 To: Scott 888_

" _Omw."_

I turned my phone off and looked up to see Kira watching me. "It was Scott wasn't it?" She told me more than asked. "Something is going on." She said that too more than asked. I furrowed my eyebrows not liking that she could almost read my thoughts.

"We're going to go get a scroll-"

"I'm in." She cut me off and put her sword away looking at me expectantly. Scott did not say bring Kira. He also didn't say to _not_ bring her. I was conflicted as to what to do with her. I sighed and began to make my way off the roof with her right on my heels.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

We ended up at Scott's house right before he left with Lydia, the twins, and Allison. He opened the door and greeted me with a smile and then looked behind me to Kira. The smile he wore turned into confusion.

"Kira, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna help." Came her quick reply as she went inside right past me and then turned around to look at Scott and I. "Look, I've been practising!" She said with a smile. "Masn saw. He can vouch for me." Scott looked at me and I nodded. She took her sword out making Scott and I duck the upper half of our bodies back.

"You sure bout that?" Scott said with a slight smile and trying not to laugh as he looked between Kira and I.

"Definitely." She said with a grin. She started twirling her sword around and began to demonstrate for Scott. I was transfixed by her little performance. I couldn't even look away as I gazed at her smiling face. My wolf grumbled in approval. I felt like I had to beat him with a stick and say, "down boy" to get him to settle down.

"You can definitely help." Scott said looking amazed and I nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter one. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot of action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. On to the story.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Mason stood on top of the building as they waited for Kincaid to show up and steal the Kitashi's finger. Mason was confident enough to know that they were going to get that finger because it meant saving Stiles. He also had to think about Derek since he was still in jail being accused, once again, for a murder that he didn't commit.

Straight across from Mason was Kira on a warehouse roof. The twins stood together on her left on the top of some staircase. She looked ready, but he could smell her uncertainty along with Lydia's. She sat in the car about a mile back. Allison and Scott stood together behind the corner from the truck. The reunion between him and Allison was short lived since they were on a mission. He was extremely close with Allison despite her being a part of the very family that tore his a part. A fact he knew was not her fault, so he judged her on whoo she was instead of what her family did. A warm welcome welcome was also given by Lydia, and the twins just nodded in respect. Mason would talk to Stiles after they found the cure for him.

Everyone was now in position and not a moment too soon as Kincaid showed up and easily intercepted Kitashi's finger and was about to walk off with it, but he ran right into Scott and Allison.

"Give me the finger." Scott said putting his hand for kincaid to place the finger in. Everyone looked at him funny and Scott's serious expression turned sheepish. "You know what I mean." He said trying to correct himself and becoming flustered.

"What make you think I'm just going to hand this over." Kinkaid said smirking at Scott making Mason's hackles raise. They way he was talking to Scott was rubbing his wolf raw with rage.

"There's three thousand dollars in that briefcase behind you. Just take it and give the finger to us." Allison said playing no games with the wolf in front of her. She had her bow loaded with an arrow pointed directly at him.

"This finger is worth three billion. I'll be taking it with me now." He flashed his electric blue eyes. Right after he did that Kira jumped down on his back and was easily tossed off. She sloppily climbed to her feet beside Scott and Mason hummed a quiet growl at Kira being tossed about. Mason wouldn't move without the order. He _had_ to wait for Scott's command; it was just how he was as a loyal beta.

"Alright." Scott said and charged at him full force with Allison and Kira in tow. Even with all three of them. This mammoth was easily beating their true alpha. Every blow shot a surge of primal fury through Mason's body. He knew he could take Kincaid. They were the same size except Mason was more muscular.

"You have the eyes of an alpha, but where's the strength." Kincaid taunted kicked Scott with all his might in the ribs. Scott went down like a ton of bricks and Mason snarled.

"Mason." Scott wheezed out and that's all Mason needed. That small inch of rope could make a cowboy out of Mason when given the order.

Mason roared and jumped down right on Kincaid much like Kira did except he actually succeeded in bringing him down.

"You must be that strength I'm looking for." Kincaid said with a smirk as he threw Mason off and Mason also smirked. "Maybe." Came Mason's reply as he put his hands up. Both Kincaid and Mason circled each other and made sure to size each other up. It looked like he only ran on brute strength. Kincaid hadn't seen what he was cable of, but it was already too late for him since Mason already analyzed him when he was fighting everyone else.

Kincaid wasn't that fast and Mason was both fast and strong. He dodged a blow to his stroat and pivoted landing two blow in his left kidney. Kincaid spun around swiping his claws up like Mason had seen Peter do the night everyone was trapped inside the school. Mason slammed both of his wrists down and out breaking his wrists clean in half.

Kincaid roared in anger and frustration making Mason grin at him. They went blow for blow and Mason finally let go fully of his wolf. The instinct to kill wasn't there because he knew what his alpha stood for. Kincaid was beyond frustrated and it was beginning to show with the way his fighting got sloppy.

Mason easily overpowered him and made blows to each vital organ. It would be certain that e had internal injuries with every single blow. Mason easily kneed Kincaid in his stomach making him hunch over. He brought that same knee up and kneed him in the face; smashing his nose and breaking both of his eye sockets. Kincaid's head flew back almost snapping his neck, but his body did not hit the ground.

 _Oh no._

Kincaid fell back into Mason's waiting hands and he easily lifted him up above his head.

"Mason!" Scott called out, but it was too late. Mason brought down Kincaid's body with almost a practiced ease right over his knee. Kincaid fell limply to the ground after the sickening crack that was heard around the world. Everyone except the twins and Mason cringed at the awful sound. Mason threw his head back and roared. He looked down at Kincaid as Ethan and Aiden showed up right next to him.

"I-is he…" Kira stuttered and looked at Mason who understood what she was trying to say. He shook his head in a negatory fashion and every sighed in relief except of course the twins.

Ethan and Aiden made a move to kill the slow healing Kincaid since the extent of his injuries were severe both inside and out. Mason took a step back to let them do whatever. He helped Scott and Lydia up. He walked over to Kira and Kira looked at him wide eyed. He scanned her from head to toe making sure she didn't have any injuries. His wolf hummed in satisfaction when he saw her unharmed.

"Guys, don't kill him!" Scott shouted at Ethan and Aiden who looked at Scott funny/ "We know guys like this." Ethan said raising his hand to point at the motionless Kincaid. "Do you want this guy to come after us?" Aiden almost shouted as he raised a clawed hand towards Kincaid.

"He won't come after us ever again. He knows not to mess with us...mostly Mason." Scott said with a smirk looking over at Mason who stood with his back to them and facing Kira whom was blushing from his undivided attention.

"I'm okay Mason." Kira said quietly and Mason hummed with a smirk before turning around to finally look at everyone else. Everyone was staring at them making Kira even more flustered. MAson wasn't even bothered, but what did bother him was everyone's s almost _knowing_ smiles. Extremely annoying smiles. Mason glared at all of them and they all laughed even Ethan and Aiden.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Kira said throwing her hands out to her sides making everyone's chuckles turn to full blown laughter. There was no way they were about to have this conversation.

"Mason seems to have taken a liking to you." The ever blunt former alpha twins said together as everyone made their way back to Lydia with Kitashi's finger. Everything seemed to be looking better now that they knew where Stiles was...more like where he was trapped. Now, they had the means to save him.

"We're not doing this." Mason said curtly with a scowl. Kira's blush intensified making everyone except the two people of conversation to break out into more laughter.

"I'm so happy for you! I haven't seen you ever take interest in any girls! I even tried setting up a few date for you, but you never even went!" Allison squealed out making Mason turn his glare on her. She held up her hands in surrender, but the dimpled grin never left her face.

There is no reason this should be happening was the only thought that came to Mason. "Uhmm...guys maybe this is a conversation Mason and I should have once everything is settled. A conversation that we'll be having _alone._ " Kira said motioning between herself and Mason.

"Alright, alright." Scott said with a chuckle.

After they all met up with Lydia and she proceeded to take them all to Deaton's office where he was waiting patiently.

"I knew you guys would succeed." Deaton said with a gentle smile making Scott grin at him. Deaton gently took the finger from Scott and tilted it, and there it was. A little scroll fell out into his waiting palm. Deaton retrieved his glasses and began reading the scroll with only his forefinger and thumb.

"It says you can save him by changing or transferring the host." Deaton said in as few words as possible. "Wait...that means...I have to change Stiles into a werewolf..that's the main option" Scott said wanting confirmation and Deaton nodded.

"Now the real trick is catching a trickster. You'll have to subdue Stiles long enough to expel the nogitsune." Deaton said looking at the three teenages. Only Scott, Kira, and Mason stood in the office.

"I say let's do this." Mason said quietly wanting to save Stiles now. He was tired of waiting.

"Wait. Maybe my mom will know how to stall him." Kira said rest her hand on Mason's bicep to calm him. Mason tried not to read too much into the simple touch.

"We don't even-" Scott started, but was cut off by the blaring of Kira's cellphone. She looked down to check it really quickly since they were in the middle of something important. She gasped loudly using the hand that was on Mason to text quickly.

"What is it?" Mason asked more than a little concerned considering her emotions were all over the place. He placed his hand on her upper back; not wanting to startle her.

"It's my dad…"

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter two. I also did a little tweaking to the original story line, but what author doesn't when an OC is involved. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot more action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. On to the story.**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

There were a things that Mason hated most...and Kira's mother….was flirting with those things. One of those most hated things and his biggest pet peeve is when people withhold important information. Information that would have been nice at the start of all of this.

The second thing he hated was the fact that she thought she had all of the answers; when in reality she had not one. Mason's thoughts took a turn for the worse involving his new love interest's mother.

 _Love interest?_

That was a pleasant thought, but also disturbing since he had just met the young kitsune almost twenty-four hours ago. Mason's wolf was all too fond of the japanese teenager and he constantly had to beat his wolf down which wasn't often since his wolf was always synced with him. It seems his wolf recognized who she really was before Mason could even have romantic thoughts about Kira.

Mason stood calmly next to Kira listening as her heart increased ten fold as her mother told the tale of the nogitsune. A story that he already knew since he had studied the family beastiary and many different cultures regarding supernatural creatures.

"That same night Reese was killed in that fire along with dozens of other japanese men, women, and children. Reese, especially, died a horrible death." Kira's mother spoke with a face of stone, but her voice gave her away.

Mason flinched thinking about all of the senseless violence. He only fought if he had to, and killed if absolutely necessary. It hadn't come a time when he had to kill...yet.

"Reese suffered because that doctor that everyone was aiming for; he sold all of the morphine. I was also injured and thrown into a truck full of all of the people that were killed that night. The soldiers thought that I was dead. They were trying to cover it up." She said as her voice took on an angry tone.

*Mason POV*

Kira's electricity was reduced to a sad hum instead of the bolts that licked at my wolf when we first met. Her fox spirit was definitely looking for comfort. Comfort that I wanted to give more than anything else. I took a step closer to her and calmly brushed my own hand against her own without taking my eyes off of her mother.

I felt Kira's eyes immediately snap to me, but I didn't bother meeting her sad, betrayed turned flustered gaze. "I was too weak to heal…"

"So you called on assistance that went to a different host." I cut off Noshiko with a set frown. "What baffles me is the fact that you didn't think an _evil_ spirit would go into a deceased vessel." I continued and Noshiko glared at me.

"I was going to die. I had to do something or else I would have been burned with the rest of them." She snapped at me, but understanding was not something she deserved right now...at least to me.

"But at what cost when the very thing you unleashed is now inside of someone that I see as a brother. You want us to kill him because what you did with Reese, but Reese was already dead." I snapped back going for the kill with facts. I was losing my temper and fast. It was all her fault that Stiles was hurting and hurting others.

"Mason…" Kira said taking my hand instead of just brushing my own.

"I do not expect a child to understand why I did what I did." She scoffed at me like I was beneath her and I almost snarled. _Almost_. If not for Kira and the fact that she might someday be my mother-in-law. That was a far stretch, but with the way my wolf was acting I had to think about our future together.

"This blade was broken when Sayomi and I killed the nogistune. I am sure you can use your power to fix the sword and use it to protect yourself." She continued on placing the hilt and the broken pieces on Mr. Yukimura's desk. I turned my gaze from the broken blade to Scott who barely spoke three words and now he was completely silent. I could tell something was wrong.

"Scott?" I questioned as Noshiko took Kira's hand and held it over the broken blade. Scott looked up and met my stare. "Stiles is at Derek's loft…" Scott said in an almost broken tone.

"Then let's go get him." Kira said full of confidence as she twirled the sword around. My wolf howled at the sight of her being so confident and good with her sword. All three of us nodded at each other and made our way to the exit.

"Remember Stiles is not Stiles. He is nogistune now." Noshiko said as we were about to leave.

"That may be true, but we're still going to save him." Scott said smiling at Noshiko and I grinned at my alpha. I caught Kira staring at my grinning face and she blushed. I winked at her and followed Scott out. I heard her sputter behind me and run to catch up making me laugh.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

We made it outside in a dead sprint to get to Derek's black camaro that he let me have last year as my sixteenth birthday present. Kira slid into the passenger side and I followed suit in the driver's side. Scott sped past on his dirt bike and I revved the engine and followed right behind him.

"Your car is nice." Kira said conversationally and she briefly looked around making me eye her in amusement. Leave it to her to want to make conversation as soon as we get in the car.

"It was a gift from my cousin." I said my eyes never leaving the road as I kept level with Scott and almost over taking him. Which I could do easily, but I'd prefer not to leave my alpha behind.

"Oh. That's nice." She said and I glanced at her to see her playing with her hands. I calmly reached over and placed my hands on hers. She practically snapped her neck to look at me, but I was too busy focusing to meet her gaze head on.

"You don't have to be so nervous." I said softly and my wolf grumbled at the feeling of her nervous electricity nipping at our fur, but not in a painful way. "I don't hate your or your mother. I'm just...upset about Stiles." I almost choked from having to say my emotions out loud. I wore a great Hale mask and had an even better Hale vocabulary. Which meant I only spoke if I absolutely had to...or someone was being a dumbass.

"H-How did you...I mean uhm-!" She stumbled over her words and I stopped in front of the loft hopping out the car and opening the door for her. She gasped and looked me into my eyes. I smiled softly at her and she turned beet red.

"I'm just observant. Let's go." I said shortly and she nodded at me. "Right." She took my hand and followed me over to Scott who threw off his helmet and looked up at the loft. Gun fire could be seen and heard from where we stood. None of us said anything as we made sprinted upstairs and right into the loft.

"What happened!?" Scott asked more desperate than anything. "The oni…" Derek said and my eyes snapped to my wounded cousin. My wolf growled loudly at his injured form.

"Where are they?" I growled and everyone looked at me. "They're gone." Argent said in a strong, but quiet voice.

"Stiles also disappeared." Stiles' father said looking more defeated than anyone in this room. I felt my wolf calm down immediately at the look on his face. He just looked and smelled so sad.

"What do we do now..?" Kira said morosely and my wolf whimpered. The room was starting to suffocate everyone's depressing scent.

"We wait until in the morning. Tonight we all need some rest right now." Argent sighed as he stood up with some help from Allison. They made their way to the exit followed by Mr. Stilinski.

"Hey." Scott said putting his hand on Mr. Stilinski's shoulder. "We're going to save him." They gave each other a weak smile. They both left leaving Derek, Kira, Peter, and myself in the loft.

"Well...that was eventful." Peter said clapping his hands together and I groaned. "Do you need a ride?" I asked her and my teenage boy mind took a turn for the worst. Forget my wolf I immediately killed that thought with my bare hands.

"O-Oh uhm. I uh….I r-really don't-"

"It's okay you don't have to go home. You can stay with me. I'll just take the couch and you can take my bed. My room is the first door on the right. I'll catch up" I told her reassuringly and she smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks Mason." Her smile turned into a grin as she made her way up to my room.

I watched her go and then turned my attention to Peter and Derek who were smirking at me.

"Sooo…" They said simultaneously and I glared at them. "Shut up." I said in a clipped tone. Peter out right laughed and Derek laughed. I walked over to Derek happy to see. I gently gave him a bro hug.

"Good to see your okay." He said pulling back and shaking my hand. "I can't say the same since you're injured." I said chuckling and he glared.

"I'm going to bed. I haven't been to sleep in almost forty-eight hours." I said with a smirk from cutting off his retort. Peter laughed some more and I could feel Derek's eyes on my back as I went upstairs.

She was looking around my room and she couldn't look more natural in here if she tried. I went into my dresser and gave her a shirt and shorts. "The bathroom is across the hall."

"Thank you." She said with a meek smile and left. I listened to the bathroom door close and I stripped down to my boxers. I threw on a wife beater and shorts and waited for her to return. She came back in mere minutes and my wolf grumbled in approval at the sight of her in my clothes.

"I don't know what to do wi-" I gently took her clothes and shoes from her and sat them on top of my dresser while she crawled into my bed. She was beyond beautiful as she laid down facing me.

"Get some rest I'm going to go-"

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch." She said without even a stutter to her words or a blip in her heartbeat. I didn't even bother arguing. I slid under the covers beside her and we looked at each other.

"We're going to save him." She told me quietly with a smile. "Yeah." I said back with a smile of my own and she blushed once again. She closed her eyes and I waited for her breathing to even out to close my own. I knew everyday was going to be a shit show until we saved Stiles, so I fell asleep preparing my body for tomorrow.

Unknowing to me..a tiny fly flew right up nose….

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Oh no one of the nogistune's flies has found Mason! What will happen to him? Does anything happen to him!? Read next week to find out! Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter three. I also did a little tweaking to the original story line, but what author doesn't when an OC is involved. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot more action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. Kira and Mason get a bit closer in this one. On to the story.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

Mason woke up completely startled. A panic attack that he hadn't had since he was in middle school after his entire family died. He only panicked because of the body next to him. He never woke up next to anyone before. Maybe Derek _once,_ but they swore they would never speak of it again.

Said body was wrapped around him like a snake; however he was no better considering he was cuddling her just as much. He slowly let go of her and began the taxing task of moving without waking up her peaceful for. Once he had finally found himself free he stood up and almost fell…

His vision became cloudy and he shook his head slightly. He took another step and the loudest voice he had ever heard boomed through the apartment.

" _MY FAMILY!"_

Mason let out a ferocious snarl and shook his head violently. The first thought besides that one was, _"what the hell was that?!"_ He looked around and saw Kira was still asleep. He listened for Derek in the loft and didn't hear his heartbeat.

There was too much going on and his heartbeat seemed to beating loudly and way too fast. His senses were in overdrive. He could feel his claws elongate and his eyes burn with the familiar glow. He tried desperately to control himself.

He stopped everything he was doing which was only him getting dressed. He had on his clean chucks, jeans, and a grey v-neck. He was actually scared for the first time since his family died as well. Kira was not even five feet from him and he didn't want to scare or hurt her. Mason desperately tried to take a step out of the room, but his feet led him where ever. His mind became clouded once again.

" _Allison...she is going to kill Derek…"_

Mason nodded his head slowly and then shook his head violently. Allison had the episode because of Gerard, but she was fine now. Right?

" _She may be human, but she is just as strong as any other supernatural creature. She is not to be trusted...just look at what Kate did to your family. Look at what Victoria tried to do to Scott… Do you want the same thing to happen to your pack?"_

"No." Mason answered out loud as he grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. He was more than a little gone at this point. His feet led him out of the loft and straight to his car. He slid into the driver side and let his mind take him wherever it wanted to go.

" _Everyone is a threat to your pack. Allison being the number one enemy, but what about those alpha twins? Didn't they try and kill your pack, too?"_

"Yes." Mason stated in a daze as he drove robotically to a location he wasn't even aware of yet.

" _Allison, Ethan, and Aiden are going to take away everything you love. You already lost an entire family. Are you ready to lose another?"_

"No." Mason growled as his foot pressed heavily on the gas and he picked up a significant amount of speed. He made a sharp turn into the school parking lot and got out of his car, slamming the door hard enough that the glass shattered.

" _You must kill them. Kill them all. Kill them before they can kill your precious family!"_ The voice was now screeching inside of his head. Mason gripped his head and let out a pain filled roar before straightening into the perfect soldier. A new found resolve could be seen in the blonde teen wolf.

He made his way into the school with his shoulders back and his eyes straight forward. He listened closely and could hear a commotion by the locker rooms for the lacrosse boys. He took slow deliberate strides to the locker rooms and was pleased to find that two of his intended targets were already there, and right before him no less.

"Boys." Mason said simply and with a grin. Three head snapped around to look at the tall, grinning blonde. His blue eyes matching his sadistic grin. The three wolves shuddered, but did not back down from the hulking blonde.

"They're mine!" Isaac growled loudly at his pack mate and Mason only tilted his head to the side. His grin disappeared and a deathly serious expression took over.

"If you get in my way...I'll kill you too." Mason said it plain and simple and Isaac almost flinched back, but his clouded mind wouldn't let him. "Come and get me then." Isaac roared and the twins bucked up at the new threat. Even without their clouded minds they would never back down.

"Say no more." Mason roared and went straight for the three of them and ended up stopping or he would have been clotheslined by a sword.

"I was wondering where you were this morning." Kira said but Mason wasn't even looking at her let alone paying attention to her. Mason's full attention was on the armed brunette beside her.

"You!" Mason roared moving towards Allison with a speed she couldn't even comprehend. Once again he was intercepted, but not by Kira. Isaac barreled into him. They fell into the locker room and hit the floor. _Hard._

"Isaac!"

"Mason!" Allison called out the the smaller wolf while Kira called out to the teenager she was falling fast for. They made a move to go after them, but was stopped by Ethan and Aiden roaring in their face.

Mason and Isaac forgot about each other and went after the former alpha twins. It was a flurry of fists, teeth, and claws as the four boys fell back into the locker room once again. Kira and Allison followed quickly behind them ready to help. The slight noise of their shoes gave made them the center of attention.

All four possessed wolves turned to look at the hunter and kitsune. "Oh…" Kira said bringing her sword in front of her body and Allison stood to her side also getting ready for the four teenagers in front of them. The simultaneous roars shook the lockers as they ran forward.

Allison ducked the swipe from Mason only to have one of the twins try and knock her skull into the lockers. Kira blocked Isaac's claws only to have him turn and sock the other twin in his solar plexus. The winded former alpha fell onto his knees and wheezed slightly. Kira was sure he punched him full force. Isaac made another swipe for her, but Mason was on him in mere seconds.

Mason attacked him relentlessly, but the blow to the throat had Isaac out of commision for a few moments. Mason turned to attack Kira and a screech was heard in his mind. A screech and an angry growl bounced around in his skull.

" _Fool. You would attack our mate!?"_ Mason's wolf snarled at him loudly and Mason flinched and stopped all movement in front of Kira with his clawed hand raised.

"Mason...can you hear me…?" Kira questioned reaching out to him and Mason shook his head vigorously trying to hear what she was saying to him. He couldn't think straight with how muffled his own thoughts were. It would seem that the fog and his wolf were now at war with each other since he was now looking at the girl he shared a bed with last night.

While Mason tried to sort his thoughts Isaac recover at threw his claws down his back with both hands. Mason let out a roar of pain. "NO!" Kira shouted now more afraid for Mason then she was earlier for everyone else. Mason spun around with his leg held high and kicked Isaac across the face. The fighting continue between the four wolves and Allison and Kira made their escape to the coach's office. They pushed his desk into the door to block and watch as Mason threw Isaac into the glass making it shatter on impact.

"Do you think they'll kill each other?" Kira whispered to Allison. "Probably." She answered back just as quiet.

The twins ganged up on Mason slashing him left and right to where his shirt was almost nothing. Kira covered her mouth as she looked at the bloody, but still standing Mason.

"Mason!" Kira called out in a panic. "We have to do something!" Kira said with little tears in her eyes as she looked at the boy she shared a bed with. "Okay." Allison said with a wavering voice, but a solid resolve. Together they moved the desk, but the moment the opened the door and made their way to the fighting wolves they all paused. Kira ran in front of MAson and cupped his strong jaw.

"Mason! Can you hear me! Mason!" Kira called out to the tall blonde who stared blankly at her before blood trickled out of his nose and he fell forward into her. Kira caught his heavy body and lowered him gently to the floor…

...as gentle as she could considering how heavy he is….

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Mason finally had a revelation! One delivered to him by his wolf! Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter four. I also did a little tweaking to the original story line, but what author doesn't when an OC is involved. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot more action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. Kira and Mason get a bit closer in this one. On to the story.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Mason POV*

"Come here Mason. I need to get that fly out of you as soon as possible." I almost physically shook my head at Deaton. I literally just watched him shove his hand down Ethan's throat.

"Go ahead, Mas." Kira told me affectionately with an encouraging nod of her head. I couldn't fight the smile off of my face at her touching my arm and back. There was no way I could get rid of the happy feeling especially with my wolf prowling around.

"Okay" I said simply and took a deep breath before stepping into the cold shower. "Open wide." Deaton said with a grim look. I opened my mouth losing all fear as he shoved his hand down my throat. The deep gag was inevitably and I thanked every supernatural creature that I didn't eat this morning otherwise I would have thrown up.

Another gag racked my body as I felt him pinch in my throat. He dragged his hands out and threw the disgusting insect on the ground. It went down the drain with ease and I spit all of the acidic, black blood from my mouth. I wiped my chin and began to rinse away all of the black blood from my face, neck and arms in the sink not too far away from the shower.

"You okay?" Kira asked rubbing my back soothingly. I nodded rinsing my mouth out once again. I stood and turned to look at her; drying my face, neck and arms with my tattered shirt. I wiped my arms and watched her eyes stay attached to my face. I smirked trying not to outright laugh at the fact that she was trying so hard to not look at my body.

"You can look _Kira_." I said her name in a specific way that made her eyes snap from my eyes to my mouth. "I-I u-uhmm...I don't k-know wh-" I put my index finger on her lips and her blush worsened tenfold.

"Calm down I was only kidding...slightly." I chuckled but chose to not remove my finger, so she wouldn't start sputtering again. "I like you, Kira, a lot." I told her bluntly and honestly and if it was possible she turned even redder.

She gently removed my hand from her mouth. "I like you too Mason." She told me with a smile and I grinned in return. We were in our own little world as we looked at eachother.

"When I woke up without I thought that maybe…." She trailed off and broke eye contact with me.

"Well, now you know I would never do that to you." I cupped her face with my hands and she smiled a shy smile at me. I leaned down towards her half way. I didn't want to push her into something too fast. Her blush went away and she went on her tippy toes to meet the rest of the way.

"A-hem!" She dropped back to her feet and I straightened up when we heard Allison clear her throat obnoxiously loud. Kira turned around and I looked at Allison over her head with a grin.

"You two are too cute! Mason you grew so fast." Allison teased in a fake mother voice and I rolled my eyes at her. This was awful. I was never going to hear the end of all of this.

"Romance is nice and all. I even welcome the normalcy, but we've got things to do. All of us have things to do." Deaton said with a stern face and my grin disappeared and was replaced with a stern expression as well.

"We've got work to do. Let's do it." I said with while grasping Kira's hand. Everyone stood tall in front of me and my grin returned. I was Scott's right hand beta, so I gave the order. "Find the nogistune and find Lydia."

"Right." Everyone nodded at me and Deaton smiled proudly.

Everyone dispersed leaving me with Kira. Isaac and Allison went to look for Lydia while the twins and Deaton's next destination remained a mystery to me.

"Something's going on." Kira said in an urgent voice and I turned to look at her panicked expression. "My mom...she found Stiles."

"Let's go intercept her then." I said with a sigh. I was tired of her mother's insistent meddling, but more of I was tired in general. We ran out to my car and I duly noted the broken glass sitting on the seat and on the ground. Kira looked equally as confused. "We don't have time for this." I grumbled sweeping the glass haphazardly and sitting down.

"Do you rememb-"

"No." I said cutting her off and slamming my foot on the gas pedal and sped to Scott's house. I knew she was referring to the broken window, but I didn't even feel like discussing it. I caught her fighting a smile out of the corner of my eye and rolled my own eyes.

We made it to Scott's in record time. Both of us jumping out of the car and running into the house without a second thought.

"Mom stop!" Kira said urgently ready to step between her mother and the sick looking Stiles whom I hadn't seen since he was unconscious at Deaton's.

"No, Kira, it's okay we called her here." Scott said giving a nod to me which I returned. "Well, you're not the one going to get impaled with swords." Kira said with an exasperated expression.

"No it's okay." Stiles said repeating after Scott and stepping up to Noshiko. An oni appeared in front of him and I was ready to defend him. "Wait." Scott gave the command and I didn't move, but I was definitely aware of what was going on. The oni sliced him and he hit the ground in a pale heap. I snarled at the dark creature before they disappeared all together.

"Check the back of his ear." Noshiko said not wanting to get too close to Stiles. Scott got down on the ground to check him and I followed suit to help him, help Stiles up.

"So I'm me…" Stiles said warily and I smirked at me. "Looks like it." I said and both Scott and I patted him on the back.

"Well, now that that's over with." Melissa said with a sigh. "We can all get some rest." She said tiredly and I completely agreed. It had already been long enough for the sun to come around again.

"Come, Kira." Noshiko motioned for Kira and she made a move to follow, but she looked back at me. "Call me." I said simply with a smirk and she nodded with a blush before following after her mother in a jog.

"So...you and Kira."

"Shut up." I sighed making Scott and Stiles laugh out loud while Melissa just continued to look confused.

"I'm going to crash here if that's okay." I said tiredly and made a move to go lay down before I fell down. "Go ahead bro. We're right behind you." Scott said patting my back along with Stiles.

The days seemed to be excruciatingly long...but the nights were so much worse.

"Uhmm….dude...before you go to bed...where's your shirt?" Stiles asked and all I could do was groan.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I frowned looking at my my gift from Derek for the hundredth time. My window was broken and I don't even remember how it got that way. It would have to wait to be fixed and a part of me was dying looking at the missing window. Derek was going to have a coronary.

"It's not that bad." Kira told me from the passenger seat and my frown stayed in place as I glanced at her. This was by far not the kind of mood that I wanted to be in especially after yesterday's miniature speech I gave to half of the pack. We both got out of the car and Kira checked her phone again.

"What bullshit." I said looking at the window _again._ I heard Kira giggle and I turned my scowl towards her and she outright laughed at me. "I've never seen you this bothered." She giggled out. It happened so fast that I barely noticed since I was distracted with my gone window. She pecked my lips and disappeared from my sight.

"Cheer up!" She laughed jogging towards the school with a massive grin and disappeared into the building. I was surprised by her forwardness and slightly turned on. Especially after she blatantly asked me for a ride to school last night before I went to bed...or to Scott's bedroom floor.

I was going to walk her to the entrance, but decided since she disappeared without me that me walking her was unnecessary. Considering I wasn't registered at the school was another big factor as to why I didn't follow her. She was more than capable to go to school by herself was something that I had to keep telling myself, but it wasn't working given the recent events.

I turned the key in the ignition and made to pull of, but my phone went off. I paused and checked my phone only to see that my instincts were correct. Meredith was in the school. Let alone the school. Meredith was in the same class as she was.

I took my keys out of the ignition and dialed Scott. I did that in the same moment that I was sprinting towards the school entrance. Day or night it was always something.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **A lot of Mason and Kira relationship progression. Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter five. I also did a little tweaking to the original story line, but what author doesn't when an OC is involved. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot more action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. Kira and Mason get a bit closer in this one. On to the story.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Mason POV*

Running seemed to be an activity that I constantly participated in...and definitely not for leisure purposes. I could almost hear my heartbeat in my ears from the adrenaline...or was that fear… I couldn't tell. I was always running, but never on time. I was too late to save my family... too late to save Laura...too late to save Erica...too late to save Byod…

I was never on time; not even for the hunter that had become my pack member and sister. She died in her first love's arms...and an inch away from me because once again I was too late...and I was livid.

*Back at the school*

"Scott, Meredith is at the school!" I almost shouted as the school entrance door banged against the wall as I took off towards coach Finstock's classroom.

"I know. Kira just called me. I'm on my way with Stiles now; you and Kira try and figure something out until we get there." Scott said as I heard car horns blaring in the background most likely from Stiles' driving skills.

"I'm on it," was my only response and I hung up promptly. I made a sharp left and saw Kira had already noticed me and was waving me down.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave yet!" She said embracing me and I returned it without a thought. "Come on she's being kept in the coaches' office right now. He already called Eichen House and they're going to be here any minute." She let me go and proceeded to take my hand and drag me to coaches' office.

I already knew where I was going just from the year I had spent here right when what little family I had left returned to Beacon Hills. I wouldn't complain about her dragging me around considering she was holding my hand. It was a nice feeling that I desperately needed given everything that was going on.

"Coach!" Kira yelled as we approached him hurriedly and he looked confused and somewhat startled.

"Who're you?" He asked squinting at her and then looking at me. I had his class once before and I already knew that he didn't remember me just by looking at his facial expression.

"I'm kira. I'm new." Kira said a little exasperated and I coughed to hide my laugh. "I'm Mason. I'm also a student here." I stated nodding at him.

"Right…" He dragged the word out like he didn't believe a word we were saying.

"Just listen! You can't let them take Meredith! If you do a lot of bad things are going to happen to almost everyone in Beacon Hills. Please!" She pleaded and just by looking at her desperation I was ready to do whatever it takes to just leave with Meredith...including knocking coach out, but that was neither here nor there.

I was beyond annoyed now that he looked even more confused and just as he was beginning to retort the orderly from Eichen House made there way down the hallway. Kira gave coach one more desperate look and I almost growled at the oblivious man that didn't follow my mate's demands.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bobby Finstock." The smug orderly said to coach and I could already tell this man was...is….a bully. Obviously a notorious bully to coach. Kira continued to try and distract me, but I was having none of it. Especially with a _civilian_ male trying to be intimidating.

"What do they say Bobby? Those that can't do, teach." All three of the orderlies laughed and coach just looked down. All I saw was the teenage version of coach and my temper snapped.

"You know what they say about _orderlies,_ coach?" I said stepping in front of him."Mason, no." Kira said hissed at me.

"No, what do they say about orderlies, _boy."_ The head orderly stepped up to me to where our chests were touching. We were the same height, but my muscle mass definitely topped his.

"They say orderlies are just as crazy as the patients they take care of." I growled at him ready for a fight. "Alright, alright! Mason, back up!" Coach got in between us pushing me back slightly. There was no way he could've pushed me, but I let him have his way.

"You came for Meredith, right?" Coach said stepping away from us to draw his attention away from me. I thought it was nice he was semi trying to protect, but he was definitely protecting the wrong person.

Coach opened the door to his office; only to find it empty. "Find her." The lead orderly barked out and his minions scattered to search the school. Coach also went to look while Kira and I took off together. A hand clapped on my shoulder, but I could already smell my alpha. Kira, however jumped a mile into the air making me laugh.

"Where's Meredith?" Stiles asked and I shrugged. "Gone." I stated simply and it was Kira's turn to giggle as Stiles flailed his arms around.

"What do you mean gone!" Stiles yelled and Scott shushed him. "She disappeared from coaches' office and now the orderly and coach are looking for her." Kira explained in a rushed answer.

"We have to find her before either of them do." We all nodded at Scott and took off to look for her until we heard a shout. "Too late." I said making all three of them give me the stink eye which I shrugged at. We made it to the music room to see the twitching lead orderly on the ground. Coach stood over him with a victorious smirk while Meredith stood at the piano looking shaken.

"Take her! Take her!" Coach said and then tazed the orderly again...too happy might I add. "Right! Thanks coach!" Scott said smiling at him and taking Meredith. All four of them ran out of the room while I squatted down to look at the orderly.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?' I questioned flashing my canines at him scaring the shit out of him. I felt like I was channeling my inner Peter. "Mason!" I heard Kira and Scott call out for me down the hall. I stood up and turned to coach. "Thanks coach." I said before disappearing.

I met all four of them outside next to Stiles' jeep which was conveniently parked next to my own camaro. "We're taking her to my house." Scott said as he got into the passenger side and I nodded before jumping into my own car.

"Dude, what happened to you win-"

"Don't even." I mumbled to Stiles while Kira burst out laughing and Scott smirked. "Just wondering, bro." Stiles was now laughing too.

"I'm leaving you guys." I started the car and looked to Kira expectantly. She grinned at me and leaned down towards. I raised up quickly kissing her and then pulling away from the parking lot, so I wouldn't have to deal with Scott and Stiles' teasing.

We made it to Scott house in record time, but my cell ringing made me pause before going inside.

"You guys go inside I'll catch up in a minute." The nodded at me looking confused, and all I did was smile at them encouragingly which...probably made them feel worse since I didn't smile often much like Derek.

I checked my phone as soon as they went inside. "What's wrong?" That statement seemed to be my opening for every phone call.

"Where are you?" Straight to the point with Derek as always.

"I'm at Scott's and we have Meredith. They think she can tell us where Lydia is." I explained the situation and anticipating his next question.

"Okay, nevermind, stay there and keep my posted." Derek said as a lot of noise was going on in the background.

"What's all that noise, Derek? Are you sure you don't need me?" I question now concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure. Just keep me updated. I'll talk to you soon." Derek said simply and hung up making me scowl. I shook my head and put my phone away before making my way towards Scott's door. It opened up as soon as I got there.

"Don't even bother going in since we know where Lydia is." Isaac said as he stood in the doorway. "What now?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"We wait here for nightfall since he won't be coming out until then." Scott said coming up behind Isaac. There was no way I wanted to wait until nighttime.

"We're also waiting for Kira." Scott said letting me inside and we all sat down on the sofa. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "So now we wait…"

 **Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I sighed as I followed behind Scott, Isaac, Stiles. I could feel Kira gazing at me and she cupped the side of my face.

"Everything's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay." She whispered before kissing my cheek. I appreciated the affection even though I didn't let it show. Kira had met us at Scott's house and told us about her mom going after the nogistune with the oni on her own. Once again she was treating a modern problem with an old solution.

"You know I can never be upset with you, babe." I whispered and I could see her red face at the term of endearment. "Its just your mother…" I trailed off getting out of the car and opened her door for her. I took her hand and helped her out of the car. She smiled at me and hugged me close.

"I'll always protect you." I whispered to her and turned her face to face me. I captured her lips with my own in a proper kiss. We had a few stolen kisses, but this kiss made me feel so much better.

"Ahem." I heard Scott clear his throat loudly and I broke away from Kira to look at her pink face.

"Are you guys ready?" Scott asked laughing. "Let's do this." I said switching into a serious persona from my soft one.

Kira shuffled ahead not looking at anyone as she blushed and we all followed behind her. We all smiled at her before all smiles fell at the sight of her mother. The conversation between was short lived as the oni disappeared. I shifted as soon as I saw the other Stiles and our Stiles and Scott moved to go look for Lydia.

I couldn't hear anything besides screeching off claws and the slicing of swords. Swords meeting flesh was the loudest sound. The sound of the blades meeting my back and side making me roar loudly. My heartbeat was beating too hard and too fast. I was a great fighter, but going up against shadow demons that can't die was something that I couldn't counter.

I didn't hear Allison call out to Isaac. I didn't hear Kira call out to me. The blood in my veins was too loud. My heartbeat twice as loud. Everything was just too loud...and then I heard it the cry of our banshee crying out for Allison. My head whipped out to Allison as she took down an oni with her arrow. He actually went down and she looked victorious.

"ALLISON NO!" I roared jumping to my feet and breaking into a sprint towards her. Running was something that happened to often for my pack. I was always too late...the same pain hit me in my heart and one of my limbs. Losing a packmate felt like losing a limb.

I was too late and I was livid...my sights turned to Noshiko...

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Are you guys ready for Mason's reaction!? Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter six. I also did a little tweaking to the original story line, but what author doesn't when an OC is involved. Thank you so much for reading and see you next week! A lot more action coming up so stay tuned and review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would propose to Tyler Hoechlin and convince him I'd make a great wife. Anywayyy, this a short story request for my good friend Feral. It takes place towards the end of season 3b. It's not a full blown story, but it's not a one chapter, one shot. The OC belongs to Feral and Alexander Ludwig plays the OC that Feral created. Kira and Mason get a bit closer in this one. On to the story.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Normal POV*

"Mason…"

A very faint voice could be heard, but Mason's focus was on the woman beneath him.

"Mason..stop!" The voice was now two voices. He was being grabbed and there was a struggle. Everything was so blurry and fast. He couldn't even decipher who was grabbing at his back and arms.

"Mason...please!" People were grabbing at his clothes and tearing at his back and arms, but no hands caught his attention the way the hands around his wrists did. Mason's wolf could only see struggling prey the more her hands grasped at him.

She was gasping under him. She didn't even have the air to call out to the outraged wolf. There was no anyone could pull him from his rage. Noshiko's eyes began to roll into the back of her head at the lack of oxygen. Kira's cries were heard on deaf ears

"MASON!" A roar sounded and the teenage blonde's hands stilled around the middle aged japanese woman's throat. Mason's hands only stilled, but they didn't loosen up one bit.

"Mason...I know you're upset...everyone is...you don't have to do that. Look at me." Derek called out to the boy that might as well have been the brother he never had.

"LOOK AT ME!" Derek roared again and Mason's head whipped around to look into the glowing eyes of his former alpha. There wasn't a thing he could do but cry... he hadn't cried in almost a decade when he lost his whole family in one day. The pain was so much and the woman he deemed responsible lay under him gasping. He believed since he couldn't save Allison, but he could definitely avenge her.

"It's going to be okay." Derek whispered to the distraught teenage wolf. He knew Mason better than anyone. He understood how strong his emotions could get. He had witnessed it countless times growing up with him and him being the one to calm him down. It broke his heart to see his brother and packmate cry out. Scott was in a similar state, but more comatose than anything like Isaac.

"Mason…" Kira croaked out and Mason turned to look at the beautiful Kitsune. The usual amount of electricity that jolted his wolf teasingly was almost nonexistent. The fox spirit was avoiding his wolf and that hurt him more than anything. Kira and her spirit were afraid of Mason and what he had done to their mother.

Mason slowly stood and turned away from everyone to look at his hurting alpha and the father of the teenager that just died. Mason turned away as soon as Chris tried to make eye contact with him. Mason huffed and let out an ear shattering howl. Everyone looked down and cringed. Mason was gone before anyone could look up again.

"Mason! Please come back!" Kira called out forgetting about her mother for a moment to look around for the boy that she had fallen for so quickly. Her mother continued to cough and she was more than a little relieved to see he had disappeared.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

*Mason POV*

I sat down on the burned steps of my old home and looked into the brightly lit forest. My phone had died a few hours ago and I didn't feel like charging it in the car to have people blow up my phone again.

My tears had finally dried up with the sunrise and I just couldn't stand the wet weakness on my face. Kira probably never wanted to see me again and I let my alpha down by acting violently. There was no way I could go back right now even with everything going on with the oni. It had been almost ten hours since I disappeared. The nogistune and oni would be coming out to play soon judging by the sun hanging low in the sky.

A crunch of leaves actually startled me from my thoughts. I whipped my head around to face the noise only to see…

"Kira…" I stood almost readying myself for the wrath that I knew I deserved. She stopped a few feet from me when I said her name.

"Mason." Her voice was strong, but quiet as she made her way towards me at a face pace. I full expected her to slap; maybe even yell, curse, and scream. Nothing would be as bad if she told me she wanted nothing else to do with me.

She wrapped me in a fierce hug and I just stood still. "I'm so happy you're okay." She whispered into my chest. My arms slowly wrapped around her shorter frame.

"You're not angry with me." I asked and she shook her head before I could even get the sentence out fully. "I can't even find it in me to be mad at you, Mason. You're upset and grieving. You and my mother have never been on the same page, but I do understand you even with this little amount of time we spent together-"

I just shut her rambling up with a kiss. This kiss wasn't gentle like all of our other kisses. I clipped her bottom lip with my canine and she moaned. I let out a low growl of appreciation at her hand tugging at my hair. She pulled away to gasp for air and I didn't let up. I moved to her neck and followed through with more intense bites. She gasped out for more air right as my phone began ringing.

I growled loudly and she giggled when I didn't move to answer my phone. "Go ahead and answer it." She laughed out some more when I grasped her hip.

"What." My answer definitely sounded like Derek.

"I need you to meet me outside the school."

"Done." I said hanging up and putting my phone away. I looked at Kira's now worried expression. She had also checked her phone during my brief phone call.

"I need to get home." She said full of anxiety, but more worry than anything. "Alright. I need to go meet up with Derek. Do you need a ride-"

"No, no. Go meet Derek. I'll meet up with you later!" She pecked my lips and slipped from my grasp.

"But-"

"Go!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared. I pursed my lips and listened to her running to make sure she was alright before making my way to the camaro. I should've just took her home was my only thought as I took off towards the school.

I got out of the car and walked up to Derek. I was confused as to why the twins were here. I was so sure they'd make a run for it after Allison died. Evil spirits were a little out of their depths.

"We're here to trap the nogistune." Derek said holding up the wooden box with the triskelion on it. I frowned knowing what used to be in that box.

"This is really sad Derek. I've seen a pack of alphas, but never a pack of former alphas." The smile on that monster's face made me growl for more reasons than one. The fact that he looked liked Stiles was really pissing me off.

"I may be a former alpha, but I can still fight like one." Dere roared giving the signal that it was time to fight. The oni came down on us, but the strength from the four of us was making it an even match. I was more than ready to face their blades for the third time.

I slammed my foot into the oni's chest and pivoting to catch another blade against my claws. I used my unoccupied hand to to slam it against the creature's sternum with my open palm. The force threw him off balance and made me grin a fang filled grin. My wolf and I being in sync always made me stronger than the average wolf. Surrendering almost completely to him made _us_ stronger together. I raised my right leg with ease and savagely kicked the oni behind me and watched him disappear. "Next!" I growled looking around for the oni that had disappeared.

"Aiden! Mason, get the box!" My head whipped to the forgotten box where two oni appeared right next to it...so that's where they went...

"I hate ninjas." Aiden said coming up beside me. "Yup." I agreed as we came upon the oni slowly and fought blow for blow. It was almost nothing fighting them at this point until a third joined in making it hard to fight two and not hit Aiden in the process. A blade met my side and I roared in anger. The sword at my back was about to come down and I knew I wouldn't be fast enough. I didn't feel the blow so I turned around to see the oni grasping at an arrow in it's chest.

"Get the other arrow. It's the last one." Chris called out to Aiden and he made his way to the arrow in record time. He turned to stab the oni, but was met with a blade in his abdomen.

"Aiden!" I heard Ethan call out as Aiden hit the ground a good thirty feet from me since he had moved to go get the arrowhead. I feel back onto my ass in disbelief. We were always losing and I was always so close to it. Close enough to reach out, but never close enough to stop it. I felt awful once again.

"Mason!" I heard Kira call out to me and turned my head just in time to be tackled in a hug. I let out a grunt from how hard my back hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I-" I cut her off with a firm embrace and a gentle kiss. She never complained about me cutting her off with kisses, so I gladly kept doing it. I pulled back and he pouted slightly. She was a little upset that I stopped the kiss.

"Its finally over…" I let my head rest on the ground and she sighed. She put her head on my chest and agreed with me.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"So Derek signed you back up for school." Kira asked looking at a family portrait while she lounged on my bed in nothing but my shirt and underwear.

It was the night after the nogistune was defeated and everything was a lot calmer. "Yeah I start back this upcoming Monday." I crawled into bed next to her and took the portrait from her and placed it on my night stand.

"Mason…" She said shyly and I turned to look at her and decided against turning out the light. I caught her gazing at my bare torso and I smirked. I was more than a little turned on by her shy loo and blush.

"Kira." I said mimicking her tone with a full blown grin now. She pouted up at me but it went away as soon as she heard the rumble deep inside my chest. The loud rumble of approval coming from her bare legs trapping my hips. It was an unconscious action, but the results were still the same.

"M-Mas-Mason!" If blushes could kill she definitely be dead right now. She continued to stutter and sputter from the feel of my erection against her clothed heat. My shirt, her panties, and my basketball shorts were the only three things keeping us from truly connecting.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it." I told her with a wolfish grin and her flustered face made an 'o' shape as soon as I ground my hips down. I was little more forceful the second time and her hands flew up to my naked back.

"I can stop Kira." I stopped all movement and she actually whined making my grin turn into a smirk. "Look at me." I told her placing one of my hands under the shirt and just below her right breast.

"I will never force you. You tell me to stop and I will do it in a heartbeat. Tonight is all about you." I explained caressing her ribcage and she bucked against me making me grunt.

"Can we…" She asked and trailed off to embarrassed to finish her sentence. "Tell me what you want, Kira." I lowered my mouth next to her ear to whisper.

"Please make love to me." She said in barely a whisper and I nodded against her cheek before raising up to gaze into her eyes. Her aura was borderline pinching with the amount of electricity she was giving off. My wolf stood still, staring the fox down as the bolts made our fur stand on end.

"I'm going to lead and you just tell me to stop if it becomes too much. Say you understand." I told her as I began raising her shirt. "Yes." She moaned out as my fingers skimmed her breast instead of under it.

"Not yes Kira. You have to be specific." I stated stopping my movements and she bucked even harder against me. Her arousal was beginning to throw my senses into a frenzy. I desperately tried to rain in some control, so I wouldn't hurt her for her first time.

"I understand." She moaned even louder feeling my erection twitch against her. "Good girl." I stated and tore my shirt clean down the middle making her gasp. Her breasts bounced at the jarring movement of the shirt being gone.

I went straight to work and cupped one of her perfect breasts in my left hand. My mouth went to her neglected right breast. She buried her right hands into my hair while her left hand rested on the back of my neck. I nipped her nipple and sucked vigorously right after to take away the sting I knew I made.

"Mason…" She breathed out while she attempted to gain some friction. I rested some more of my weight on her as I took the hand that was keeping my up and palmed the warmth between her legs. She let out a gasp at my rough ministrations. I knew I would be gentle for the main act, but getting her ready was another story.

"Can I take these off, Kira?" I asked stopped everything I was doing to look her in the eyes. She almost lost it at the loss of my teasing. "Yes!" She cried out and I shook my head.

"No, Kira. Tell me _exactly_ what. You. Want. Me. To. Do." I licked each nipple, her lips, and nipped each ear with each annunciated word.

"Yes, take it off Mason!" She begged and my grin returned. "Good girl." I growled loudly ripping the flimsy fabric in the process. She hissed as the cool air hit her dripping pussy. I leaned up to look at her full naked body.

"Beautiful." I stated breathlessly as my erection became almost painful. "Mason…" She whine about to cover herself. I pinned her arms with one hand and settled myself between her smooth pale thighs. I groaned feeling the wet warmth on my dick through my shorts.

"Kira…" I moaned for her and she became even wetter throwing her head back as I grinded against her. "Please take these off Mason." She said in a clear, direct voice."

"As you wish." I said cheekily. I slid the shorts off in one fluid motion and returned to my position. I heard her quiet gasp at the sight of my erection standing tall. "Don't worry. I will never hurt you on purpose. This is only going to hurt for a moment." I explained while playing with the bundle of nerves hidden just above her opening. She started screaming and I smirked down at her pleased expression.

"Don't start now. We're not even to the good part yet." I told her inserting two fingers at a snail pace and watching her face. She winced, but never broke eye contact with me. "Keep going?" I questioned quietly in concentration.

"Yes, keep going." She said at the same time I broke her hymen and she groaned in pain. "Give it a minute." I told her and then kissed her sweetly. She returned it shakily while I pumped my fingers slowly.

She moaned and I pulled back from our kiss. "Good girl." She moaned even louder at my verbal praise. I took away my fingers and made sure she was looking me in my eyes while I licked my fingers clean of her. "Delicious." I moaned out for her and she looked away embarrassed, but the smell of her arousal was now suffocating.

I leaned back slightly and made sure she saw what I was doing. I placed my dick at her wet entrance and she didn't look at all scared. "I'm ready for you, Mason, I love you." She gave me a soft smile and I smiled back in return.

"I love you too, my beautiful mate." I claimed her lips hungrily while entering her in one swift, but gentle movement. She groaned loudly, but I swallowed and rocked my hips, but never did I thrust for fear of hurting her.

"Please move." She begged breathlessly and that's all it took. I brought my hips all the way out and came right back and buried myself inside of her. She threw her head back and let out a wonton moan. I groaned loudly and had to focus on not cumming right then. She was so warm, wet, and tight. She clenched around me as she hit her second orgasm.

"God...Mason." She moaned and I chuckled burying myself inside of her and grinding my hips into a large circle to hit everything inside of her. She gasped out of breath and I grinned a wolfish smile as my wolf broke through.

"Not God baby...just me." I grunted sitting myself while still inside of her and grasping her hips. I started pounding into her instead of the slow, sweet pace we previously had and she began screaming in pleasure.

"Yes! Please Mason! I'm going-" She let out a loud moan since she was about to cum and began clenching around me.

"Wait for me." I growled losing my focus at the sight of her breasts bouncing from my rough thrusts.

"Please! Please! Please!" She moaned with each thrust and clenched the sheets. I rushed to catch up with her and leaned my body down to feel her soft body against my own. I buried my face in her neck as she ran her nails down my back. I lowered my right hand to the same bundle of nerves and pressed hard, rubbing in a counter-clockwise circle.

"Cum with me Kira." I growled and she threw her head back and let out a loud scream that trailed off into a moan. Her scream was from her cumming and me biting down into the junction of her neck and shoulder marking her as my mate. My bite made her cum a second time as I came hard inside of her and filled her to the brim while her pussy milked all of my cum. The walls of her vagina spasming around my dick. Literal electricity danced across our skin as she convulsed under me.

"So...gooood...and hot." She drawled in a daze and I raised up to look into her half lidded eyes. I was sure I looked the same as she did from the satisfied smile on her face.

"I love you, my beautiful mate." I whispered not wanting to disrupt our afterglow. "And I love you, my mate." She said the words I wanted to hear and I couldn't fight the grin off my face. I layed on my side next to her and she laid her head down on my bare chest.

"Whatever happens next...I will always be with you." I told her as her breathing began to even out.

"I will always be with you too, Mason." She whispered and I started to fall asleep.

"Good girl."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen here is chapter eight and also the end of buzz. Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Take a look at my other stories and see if you like those as well. Thanks again and see you soon!**


End file.
